


Paris or Patria

by Avelyesqe



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mildly OOC, lolosorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelyesqe/pseuds/Avelyesqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire thought it would be a good idea to get a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris or Patria

**Author's Note:**

> Preemptively apologizing for this, but I need to write /something/ and I guess this was it?
> 
> Also I wrote this a little weird so that's why there's dialogue errywhar and literally nothing else.  
> Whoops. :c
> 
> It's just a little bit ooc as well. My bad. :L

Enjolras, who had just come home from a very exhausting night class, was trying to go to sleep when suddenly a large lump fell on his chest. He scrunched up his face as the lump _moved_ before deciding that yes indeed, his chest was a nice place to stay.

  
“Grantaire?” Enjolras asked into the darkness.

  
“Yeah?” Grantaire responded from the next room.

  
“Why is there a cat sitting on my chest?” It wasn’t an angry question. It was just a question, but as the cat started pawing at his shirt, Enjolras began to clench his fists.

  
“Oh uh…I got us a cat.”

Enjolras could imagine his boyfriend casually slide a hand through his hair, like getting a cat was nothing.

  
“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”  
“Because you’d say no.”  
Enjolras sighed before saying “Of course I’d say no, we don’t need a cat.”

 

There was a pause in the conversation and all Enjolras could hear was the breathing of the dumb cat sitting on him.

  
“But look at how cute he is.”

  
Enjolras would generally try to look at the lump sitting on him, but A) he couldn’t move without scaring said lump off of his chest and B) it was almost completely dark so even if he could move, he wouldn’t be able to see the cat anyway.

Grantaire was pretty sure Enjolras hadn’t bothered to look at the cat (because it was a cute cat, and he figured that since it was brown Enjolras would think it kind of looked like him, even though he looked nothing like a cat, but alas. He just wanted a cat) but decided to continue anyway.  
“See, he’s fucking adorable.”

 

There was a silence before Grantaire could hear Enjolras’ pained moan.  
“Please get him off.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s… heavy.”  
Grantaire scoffed. “You’re such a wimp.”  
“I’m not. You just got us a fat cat.”  
“I’m not moving him. He’s all curled up. He’s probably sleeping. If you really want him to move, you move him.”

  
Enjolras huffed in frustration. “It’s your cat,” he cried out.

  
“No, Enjolras. It’s _our_ cat.”  
“Grantaire!”

Enjolras fumed in the following silence.

 

“Yeah?”  
“Move. The. Damn. Cat.”

  
Grantaire giggled. “Nope. Don’t think so, chief.”

 

“Grantaire, if you know what is good for you, you will get this fucking cat off of my chest.”  
“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal of it. He’s cute.”  
“GRANTAIRE!”  
“What are you going to do to me? Cover me in cat fur?  
“Grantaire, I-I swear—“

  
“ENJOLRAS, JUST MOVE HIM YOURSELF. I AM GOING TO BRUSH MY TEETH.” Grantaire shouted as he walked to the bathroom.

  
“…”  
Toothbrush in hand, Grantaire poked his head into bedroom and grinned at Enjolras. “By the time I get back I fully expect you to have reconciled yourself to being a cat bed forever.”

  
Enjolras would flip Grantaire off, but he didn’t want to disturb the mound of fur on his chest.  
  
“I hate you.”  
“We still need to name him.”  
“Napoleon.”  
“You don’t like Napoleon.”  
“Exactly.”  
“You’re not naming our cat Napoleon.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s mean and he’ll know you don’t like him.”  
“But I don’t—“  
“I don’t care, learn how to fake it. I’m going to brush my teeth.”  
  
Enjolras could hear Grantaire saunter off  and then his electric tooth brush buzzing in the bathroom. He was on his own until his boyfriend decided his teeth were clean enough.

He didn’t know why he didn’t just move. He’s significantly larger than this cat and, dammit, if he wants to not be a cat bed he will not be a cat bed.  
He sighed.  
“Hi…cat. Can you-could you get off my chest, please?”  
“…”  
“Okay, cat. Really. You need to get off.”  
“…”  
“Cat, moving is not optional.”  
“…”  
“GRANTAIRE IT WON”T MOVE.”  
“…”  
“GRANTAIRE.”  
“…”  
“Grantaire?”  
“…”  
“Fine.”  
“…”  
“We’ll name you…Paris.”  
“…”  
“Okay, Paris. Get off.”  
“…”  
“GRANTAIRE!”

  
A mumbled reply from the bathroom “I’m bruthing my teef.” Even Grantaire knew he had been brushing his teeth for an extraordinarily long time that would be considered excessive even by Joly.

  
“Paris won’t get off.”  
  
The quiet hum of the toothbrush stopped. “Wait, what.”  
“Paris won’t get off. Help.”  
“You named him Paris.”  
“I could name him Patria.”

  
Grantaire shook his head. “No, no. This is fine. Paris is fine. Paris is good, actually. Comparatively, at least.”

  
“Good. Now come here and get him off.”

  
He grinned and started to walk back into the living room. “Nah.”

  
“WHAT.”  
“I’m kidding. Jesus. Give me a second.”  
Enjolras heard Grantaire walk back into the bedroom before he felt the cat being lifted off of him. He almost missed the warmth, but then Grantaire slid under the covers beside him. “Thanks.”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Grantaire mumbled as he nestled into Enjolras’ side.  
“You really should have talked to me before getting this cat,” Enjolras said, running his fingers through the brunette’s hair.  
“Jehan found him outside the Musain. I said we’d take him,” Grantaire yawned into Enjolras’ shoulder. “I figured you’d be okay with it because you like Jehan and you like cats.”  
“I really don’t,” Enjolras plainly stated, though Grantaire could hear the truth beneath the lie.  
“But you do. Now go to sleep before I start sleeping on top of you.”  
Enjolras considered this for a moment, and was about to reply when he heard Grantaire’s light snoring and decided to leave it for the morning.  
  
  
When Enjolras tried to give Grantaire a good morning kiss, his lips were instead met by a fuzzy, purring cat, as Paris had decided it was a fabulous idea to settle in between the two.

 


End file.
